crstfandomcom-20200213-history
MikuMikuDance.exe
Hello. Most of you reading this possibly won't know me. I am writing about my most creepiest experience in my whole entire life. ---- It was a normal Sunday morning, 8:00 AM. I was woke up early due to the workers working next door. My dog Bonnie was barking due to the noise, and that's what woke my mother up. I went into my mother's room, but I was a bit scared because of the noise. We went downstairs, and my mother switched the alarm off. Like every morning, I go to my laptop instantly. I was addicted to it. A few days ago, I downloaded the Vocaloid animation program, MikuMikuDance. I soon got addicted to that too. I recently downloaded the Gakupo Kamui model along with Luka, as they did not come with the full program. I started animating quickly. My first MikuMikuDance animation was called Inko Lati.avi. Basically, it was my edited KAITO model called Inko, and a Latios and Latias model. He stroked Latios, and basically that was it. I didn't really use the models that came with the program, though. I used Gakupo Kamui a lot, and rarely used Luka. That's when the creepiest part begins. I was making a animation, and then suddenly, Miku Hatsune came up. I didn't select Miku Hatsune for the animation; I selected Gakupo Kamui. I deleted Miku Hatsune from the animation. When I selected Gakupo Kamui again, he successfully came up on the screen. I was thrilled. The next day, I went on MikuMikuDance once again. I was greeted by Luka. It was a black screen, with only Luka on it. She had no pupils, and she looked angry. Her arms were twisted grotesquely; one was behind her back, and the other was twisted. I freaked out. I thought I was seeing things, but I wasn't. This was real. The following day, I checked MikuMikuDance once again. I was shocked. Luka was still there, with her creepy everything. Standing next to her was KAITO. He also had no pupils, and the same angry look. KAITO looked even more twisted, as his neck was slightly tilted to the left, with his arms behind his back. He looked similar to a zombie. This screen was getting more and more twisted. The next morning, I was expecting Luka and KAITO on MikuMikuDance to be there, but this time, Len Kagamine was there next to KAITO. Once again, he had no pupils and the same angry look. It looked like he was smirking. His left arm was behind his back, and his right arm was in a high-five position. I'll speed things up... A couple of days later, almost every main Vocaloid was on the black screen, all creepy and twisted. They all had no pupils. The only one that was missing was... Miku Hatsune. They was a gap in the center, and I expected Miku Hatsune will appear there any second. I was ready for it. I was waiting. 10 minutes. And suddenly... Miku Hatsune appears out of no where. And she slowly said... "Will you play with us?" ---- Reuploaded by Godofmemez, Original Author Unknown Category:File Extensions Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Shok ending Category:Vidya games